


Jealousy

by fairylord



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BabyGirl, Best Friends, Blow Job, Daddy Kink, Dan Howell - Freeform, Dan x OC, F/M, Fingering, Hand Job, Hetero, High School AU, Jealousy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Princess - Freeform, Reader Insert, Smut, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dom!dan, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylord/pseuds/fairylord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is your best friend. He finds out you hooked up with another boy at a party and suddenly can't contain his burning desire for you and he simply needs to have you to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't really planned out. I just went with it. I was in the mood for writing and this is the result.
> 
> Reader insert is ideally female but if you can make it work as a male that's great for you friend!! (:

It was the end of another school day. Monday afternoon. You were at your locker like usual, ready to head home. You were the last one in the hallway that your locker was situated in when you saw your best friend, Dan, making his way towards you. You thought nothing of it, assuming he'd come to walk you out like usual. But once he got closer and slammed his fist against the locker next to you, it was hard to miss that something was the matter. 

"Woah, chill, Dan." You said, continuing to pack your bag calmly. "What's the matter?" you ask.

"Is it true?" His sentence sounds more like a demand for an answer rather than a question.

"Is what true?" You question, slightly frightened by his sudden change in character. Dan was never like this. What was going on?

"Did you make out with Tony McGuire at that party on Friday night?" 

"How did you- Who told you that? When did you find out?" You ask, your heart sinking. How could he have found out? You didn't think a rumor could've gotten out.

"News travels fast, Y/N." He growls slightly. 

A small part of you was turned on by Dan's rage. You weren't going to lie - Dan was hot. VERY hot. And dear god, a very demanding part of you wanted to see how much hotter he could get when he was angry. You decided to push your luck and see what you got out of him. He wouldn't stay mad at you forever. He was your best friend after all. He didn't have any reason to be mad at you for some silly hook up anyways. "It was really good." You lie. "What of it?"

"What of it? Are you really that fucking oblivious?" He snaps at you. God, he really was hotter when he was angry. He was demanding. More dominant. Not the passive boy you'd been friends with for years. Seeing him this way was turning you on.

"Oblivious to what, Dan? It's not like we're together. But he did give me his number." You lie again, closing your locker and turning to face him.

Suddenly Dan yanks your bag from your hands, hurling it across the hallway and pinning your wrists beside your head. Now you were afraid but fuck, you were so turned on. The way he looked with his sleeves rolled up and his top few buttons undone, his demanding gaze burning into your skin whilst his firm grip remained on you. You were enjoying this. "I can't do this anymore. Who the fuck do you think you are? The way you tease me without even knowing. The way you're constantly on my mind. Fuck, I bet that prick doesn't even realize how lucky he was to be able to have his hands on you..." He leans in closer so that his breath brushes past your ear, sending shivers down your spine. "Was he even able to please you? Or was he only in it for himself? If I were him, you'd be my top priority, Y/N. You'd be my babygirl. My princess. I'm not letting you get away again. Y-You need to know how I feel, Y/N."

You're taken aback by his sudden change in character but fuck, you were loving this. The way he spoke, the words he chose, it was as if he knew exactly how to please you with mere words. "Sh-Show me Dan. Show me how you feel." You breathe out softly.

Dan hesitates before crashing his lips against yours in a passionate kiss suddenly. You kiss back, moaning slightly, completely submissive to Dan right now. He pulls away suddenly and begins to attack your neck with kisses. You gasp and moan out loudly. He pulls both your hands above your head and holds them there with one of his hands by your wrists, trailing the other hand down to the hem of your skirt and growling in your ear again. "Tell me what you want me to do to you, Princess."

"T-Touch me." You breathe out helplessly.

Dan begins to kiss your neck more as he slides his hand up your skirt and begins to rub your clit through your panties, making you gasp. "Y/N, princess, you're so wet already. Tell me why."

"B-Because I love it when you're like this. It's so hot. Y-You're so hot." You gasp, arching your back towards him. Dan had long, slender fingers and God, it wasn't as though you'd never imagined what this might have felt like but hell, your imagination couldn't even capture half the pleasure of the real thing. Especially when he pushed your panties to the side and suddenly pushed two fingers into you, fingering you quickly. You fell apart right then and there. "Oh, Dan! M-My god, Dan!" You gasped, biting your lip to stop yourself from crying out. 

"Oh my god, Y/N..." He smirks, looking you up and down. "You're such a beautiful mess right now, aren't you? All because of me?" There's a smug look on his face.

"Yes, it's all you, Dan... F-Fuck..." You moan, trying to stay quiet. He adds a 3rd finger and thrusts them in and out even faster now, hitting your g-spot every time, making you tremble every time. You bury your face in the crook of his neck, muffling your cries as you drew closer to your climax.

"God, please cum for me, princess. I want to feel your walls tighten around my fingers." Dan mumbles as he thrusts his fingers in and out even faster. "And after that I want to fuck you against these lockers. I want to please you, princess. You deserve to be pleasured, babygirl. Let me thrust my dick in and out of you. I want to feel how tight you are around me. Let me hit that spot every time and make you scream and moan for me. Is that what you want, princess?"

Dan's foul language was enough to set you off as you suddenly climaxed without warning, moaning loudly, your hands shaking violently whilst your walls tightened around his long, slender fingers. Dan smirks and pulls his fingers out after a few moments. He also releases his grip on your wrists, letting them fall to your sides and looking around to double check no-one was around. Before he could do anything else, you slip a hand into his trousers, palming him through his boxers suddenly.

Dan was genuinely not expecting this, and the look of pure surprise mixed with complete and utter pleasure that he wore on his face was priceless. He looked so good. You enjoyed pleasing him and you had only just begun. You slip your hand into his boxers, wrapping your hand around his already-hard length, making him moan out loudly. You begin to kiss his neck before suddenly beginning to jack him off quickly in his boxers, flicking your thumb over his tip and spreading the pre-cum that was already dribbling from his slit all around his dick. He was twitching in your hand and moaning your name in pleasure, and then just when he was about to cum all over himself and make a sticky mess in his own boxers, you slid your hands down to his balls, giving them an unnecessary squeeze before pulling your hand out. He catches your wrist before you pull it too far from his throbbing length and makes eye contact with you.

"What do you think you're doing? Finish me off." He demands. You bite your lip and drop to your knees obediently, letting a short but effective phrase pass your lips.

"Yes, daddy." You say as you pull his length from his trousers and boxers again. His eyes widen and he bites his lip and groans as you lick a long strip from his base straight up to his tip, tonguing his slit for a moment and making him shudder.

"G-Good girl... D-Daddy likes that." He groans, watching you continue to lick his length to his tip before suddenly taking him in your mouth completely, bobbing your head quickly and hollowing your cheeks as you fondle with his balls, making him moan continuously. "B-Baby you know exactly how to get me going, f-fuck..." He manages to groan as you continue to suck him off, tonguing his slit and swirling your tongue around his head, making him twitch continuously in your mouth before suddenly cumming straight into your mouth with only a few desperate sounds for warning as he begins to buck his hips slightly. You swallow his load quickly and he pulls you up again, crashing his lips against yours as he pulls your panties down, letting them slide to your ankles. He kisses your neck lifts you up by your thighs, not hesitating to thrust into you suddenly, making you gasp at the feeling of his length inside of you. 

You clawed at his back and arched yours, moaning and gasping as he hit your spot with every thrust. The friction of your tight walls around him was undoing him again VERY quickly. He wasn't going to last much longer. "O-Oh my god, Y/N, b-babygirl, you're so tight. F-fuck." He moans into your ear, clearly falling apart as his thrusts became sloppier eventually. You were about to cum, too. He was driving you insane. Fuck, Dan was gorgeous in every way imaginable. How you'd never noticed it before was beyond you. 

You suddenly cried out as you climaxed, your walls contracting around his length. "O-Oh, Dan! D-Daddy! Fuck!" You cry out, your body shaking as he continues to thrust into you, riding out your orgasm until he suddenly pulls out, cumming all over your skirt and his own shirt. He cried out profanities before biting his lip to stop himself from continuing to make anymore sound. 

After coming down from his momentary peak, Dan put you down and fixed his pants whilst you pulled your underwear back up and went to pick up your bag before returning to him. "Y/N, I-I love you. I-It's a big assumption to make b-but I've felt so strongly about you for years, i-it's definitely love. It can't be mistaken for anything else." He says, returning to the shy, everyday Dan you knew.

You kissed him softly for a moment and bit your lip. "I-I love you too." You mumble after pulling away slightly. He comes close and mumbles one more thing into your ear.

"I love it when you call me daddy, Y/N."


End file.
